He Strikes Again
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: 'People are calling him the Myth Killer; he is killing people who love the Greek/Roman Mythology' She read in the Sunday Morning paper. Shit, this is getting bad; this guy is going after people who are demigods! Rated M for the killings, though I might just be paranoid...
1. Octavian McKenzie

_He Strikes Again_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: 'People are calling him the Myth Killer; he is killing people who love the Greek/Roman Mythology!' She read in the Sunday Morning paper. Shit, this is getting bad; this guy is going after people who are demigods!_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

Date: Saturday September 8, 2012

**A/N: Hey! I have really wanted to do a murder mystery story in like forever! Also I really hope you guys won't think that I'm sick or demented! I watch way too many law shows! Also, the numbers' reasoning will be at the end of the chapter! Clothing is posted on profile!**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

* * *

_**"It takes two to make a murder. There are born victims, born to have their throats cut, as the cut-throats are born to be hanged."**_

_**~Aldous Huxley~**_

* * *

Octavian McKenzie

Octavian didn't know why this guy was after him. He hadn't done anything wrong to him but that didn't seem to matter! As he ran through the dark and twisted woods, that has always surrounded his house _**(1)**_, he heard the creepy laugh of the man trying to kill him. The boy made a quick left, which caused his long-sleeve blue dress shirt to rip on the arm.

As he ran away, the murder gained up on him and jumped. Octavian fell down with the mystery man on top of him. "Why are you doing this!" He screamed as the man flipped him on to his back.

"You are a Demigod and I have problems with Demigods!" The man's creepy voice said.

Octavian was actually scared! "Wait so you are killing me because I'm a Roman Demigod!"

"It's not because you are Roman. I've killed Greek Demigods too. Like Austin Copeland and Isaac Schuster. I've also killed Larry Dean, a Roman Demigod. Now descendant of Apollo, you are dead!" And with that, the man sliced his throat. He watched as Octavian's blood came gushing out and on to the forest floor. And once his body was completely drained out, the man in black craved Apollo's name into his chest and a bow and arrow over his heart. "You will not be the last! I won't quiet until _HE_ is dead!" _**(2)**_ And with that he pulled Octavian's dead, cold body on to a stretcher before pulling him towards his house.

* * *

Five days later, Annabeth was sitting at her table. For a year and half, Percy and she have lived together and they couldn't have been happier! She grabbed the news paper and flipped to the front page and began reading the feature story.

_People are calling him the Myth Killer; he is killing people who love the Greek/Roman Mythology! Octavian McKenzie was brutally killed on Monday, September 3, 2012. Like the three other victims the Myth Killer has killed, his throat was sliced and some post-mortal cuts on his chest. The killer has so far changed the marking at least three times! How many people have to die before the police can catch this man!_

_Written by: Olivia Wood __**(3)**_

Annabeth set down the paper and turned towards the door where Percy was walking from the bedroom that they share. "Percy, he killed again!"

"Who killed again?" He asked as he got him a bowl of cereal. **_(4)_**

She sighs before throwing the paper in front of him. "The Myth Killer! The guy who has killed Austin, Isaac, and Larry!"

"Who has he killed now? Another Demigod?" Percy asked as he sat down with his cereal.

Annabeth stood up and got her a bowl of cereal as well. "He killed Octavian McKenzie. I know you were never a big fan of the guy, but I feel bad for him."

"Wise Girl, I know I haven't liked him in the past but I don't believe that means he should have been killed! I think we should call Chiron. We need to know if he has heard from the others and then call Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, and Reyna. Maybe they could be helpful and make a plan with us." He told his girlfriend and she nodded her head yes.

After they were both done with breakfast and Percy had read the story in the paper, they Iris Message Chiron. "Hello Percy and Annabeth! How is living together?" Chiron asked his two favorite students.

"It has been great! But that isn't why we IMed you." Annabeth said with a concern look on her face. "Chiron, have you been reading the news paper?" Chiron sighed and nodded his head yes. "Do you have any idea who is doing the killings?"

Chiron looked concern before speaking, "I've asked all the campers here if they knew anything and they don't. The only reason why I've asked is because the killings started a few months before the summer holiday happened, and as you know not all campers are year-rounders." The young couple nodded their heads to what their past instructor was saying.

"Have you talked to the praetors of Camp Juniper?" Percy asked with concern of his second camp. "Two Romans have died along with two Greeks."

Chiron nodded his head and said, "Trust me, I asked as soon as the first Roman was killed. I never thought to ask after the first Greek died."

"Okay, what about former campers? Have you tried getting a hold of them? We know that Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Piper, and Jason are fine... What about the others?" Annabeth asked in concern about her friends and family.

Chiron sighed and looked down at the table he was sitting at. "I've heard from all former campers besides Connor, but Travis has talked to him a few weeks ago. He told me that Connor has traveled around the world, something he has always wanted to do. I'm going to try once again and if I hear from him, I'll tell you. Ever since Miranda and he broke up last year, you have barely been able to hear from him. He calls his brother and mom every so often, to let them know that he was okay, though."

"Please let us know if you actually speak with him. We're really worried about him... You never know who is going to be next..." Annabeth said with a worried face. "This is actually even worst than making sure monsters aren't following you!" Annabeth looked at her boyfriend and he wrapped his arms around her.

Chiron nodded his head and said goodbye before the young couple broke the connection. "Annabeth, let's call our friends." Percy said and with that, they started IMing.

* * *

Three hours later, Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank were sitting in Percy and Annabeth's living room with them. "Guys, what should we do if this gets worst?" Hazel asked from Frank's side.

"Um... How about this, if this killer kills more than one person at a time, Reyna and I should call our sisters to see what they know... Because I'm sure they are both tracking him." Jason said as he played with one of Piper's braids.

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth and pulled her close. "Okay, that's a good idea! I just know that I really don't want anything to happen to your guys, especially you, Annabeth." Annabeth leaned over and kissed her boyfriend.

"I agree, Percy, I agree." Annabeth placed her head on his shoulder.

Reyna sat straight up in her seat and looked over at her boyfriend before saying, "Okay, we need a plan and fast!" And with that, the group of eight sat and started to come up with a very good plan.

**A/N: Yay! The first chapter is done! I'm so glad too! At first I wasn't so sure about it and so I sent the first scene (where Octavian dies, because I wasn't sure of it) and my friend liked it a lot! And so after that I knew I was going in the right direction... If anyone has any questions, just message me or leave them in a review and I will try to answer them the best way I can! Also, actresses and actors: Octavian McKenzie- Ed Speleers; Annabeth Chase- Taylor Swift; Percy Jackson- Munro Chambers; Olivia Wood- she is me; Chiron- Pierce Brosnan; Piper McLean- Kelsey-Maree Eckstein; Jason Grace- Austin Butler; Leo Valdez- Tyler Posey; Reyna Gonzales- Mariah Buzolin; Hazel Levesque- Seychelle Gabriel; and finally Frank Zhang- Dylan O'Brien. The already dead actors: Austin Copeland- Chord Overstreet; Isaac Schuster- Jeffrey Davies; and finally Larry Dean- Daniel Radcliffe.**

**The numbers' reasoning...**

**(1) Yeah, I know the Romans live inside the came... But I was thinking that Octavian could own a summer house...**

**(2) I hope you all realize that this is a story about revenge!**

**(3) LOL, I know you guys don't know but my last name is Wood!**

**(4) Oh Seaweed Brain!**


	2. Clovis Jenkins

**A/N: I know, I know... I'm late but working on seven stories is really hard... But on with the story...**

**Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood**

Chapter Two: Clovis Jenkins

Two weeks later, Clovis had just walked into his house after a killer party and he was dead tired. He walked over towards his phone and listened to the messages that were there, mostly from his mom and one from Chiron and another from Percy. Everyone was freaked out about this masked man but he couldn't understand why. It's not like he was going to go after all of the half-bloods in the world, there was no way this guy could kill all of them... After he listened to the messages, he walked towards his couch, turn the TV on low before falling asleep.

An hour later, Clovis was brought back to reality when his phone started to ring. "Hello?" He asked groggy.

"Is all of your doors locked?" _**(1)**_ A man with a creepy voice asked through the phone. Clovis sighed before getting up and walking through the house checking his doors. They all seemed to be locked, so that was exactly what he told the guy on the other side of the phone. "Good." Was all the mystery man said before hanging up. Clovis shrugged off the weird tingle rolling down his spine before walking back towards the couch, where he promptly fell back asleep.

Another hour had rolled on by when he was once again woken by his phone. "Good Gods!" He grumbled out before answering the call once more. "What do you want!"

"I want your blood, everywhere!" The man screamed before charging out of Clovis' hall closet with a knife. Clovis was slow to his feet and as he turned towards the door, the mystery man stabbed him in the back, cutting his Abdominal Aorta, killing him instantly. _**(2)**_ The young Greek Demigod falls into the door as the man carves his father's name and symbol into his back. Clovis was still groaning when the man in black rolled him over, stabbed his heart before rolling him back over and running out the back door.

* * *

Two hours later a group of hunters came upon Clovis Jenkins' house. "Okay, I know this is his next victim. I just know it, like I know which direction an animal went." _**(3)**_ A young girl about the age of fifteen said as they traveled up the stairs to the back porch. "Now, I'm going to go through first, see if he's here and if he is, I will call for you."

The young girl was about to make her way through when another girl around her age calls out for her, "Thalia, please be careful. We can't loose you like we lost Zoë." Thalia smiled at the young girl before running through the house. She didn't see anyone, other than the dead body of Clovis. "Girls, it's safe to come in here and I need the oldest and youngest girls here to call the police saying you think there is a dead body. Now the oldest needs to say that you and your sister were hiking through the woods and you found the back door open and you thought you saw a dead body. I'm about to use an aroma that will delete all of our finger and foot prints." With the two girls standing outside of the house, the hunters leave to travel towards the city. Once the girls were in the woods on the other side of town, Thalia Iris Messaged her brother. "Jason!"

Her brother and his girlfriend, Piper, were walking around their apartment setting up for a movie, when her floating head startled them. "Hey, Thalia, what's up?" He asked as he placed a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"Jason, my hunters and I had just found the body of Clovis Jenkins. The 'Myth Killer' has struck again. We are going to see Chiron, to talk about actions for finding this killer and then I'm coming to see you. I have to see if you and Piper are truly okay. You know I love you right?" _**(4)**_ Thalia asked as she watched her hunters set up camp.

Jason smiles as does Piper once she is in Thalia's sight. "I know sis, and I love you too. I'll make sure Percy and Annabeth are okay as well."

"Don't worry, I'm planning on seeing them and then Grover and Juniper after I see you. See you soon Jason. Bye Piper." Thalia says before running her hand through the image of the young couple.

A moment later Piper turns towards her boyfriend before saying, "Jason, you call Hazel and Percy and I'll IM Leo."

"Sure thing and then we'll watch our scary movie." Jason said as the two got started on calling and IMing their friends. After a while, Jason was finally done taking to both Hazel and Percy. Hazel had called Percy earlier to see if he and Annabeth wanted to come over for dinner, she knew that both Piper and him and Leo and Reyna were doing their own thing, and so when he called Hazel, Percy had listen in. "Okay, both Hazel and Percy thought we all should have breakfast when the next article comes out." He said as he walked back into the living room with a fresh bag of popcorn.

Piper giggles as she placed the movie _Insidious_ _**(5)**_ into their DVD player. "Okay, so that should be in two days if Olivia Wood is writing said article."

"Your right as always." Jason said as he leaned down to kiss Piper's head before they got comfortable on the couch and pressed play on the DVD remote.

* * *

Two days later, the group of eight were sitting around Jason's and Piper's dinning room table, looking at the latest article from Olivia Wood. "Okay, so Clovis is now dead and we already knew this wasn't a coincidence, with everyone dying being a Greek or Roman demigod. We need to find out who this person is and we need to start contacting people from camp, tell them about the plan, get them involved." Jason says as Piper passes everyone a drink of their choice.

"True... So, we pretty much need to split everyone we know into eight groups. I haven't told Grover yet, but he is super glad that Annebeth and I are safe. Ever since Hera/Juno switched us, he is always calling Annabeth or me to make sure we are okay." Percy says as Annabeth pulled a pen and a note pad out of her backpack beside her chair.

Once she looked up and saw everyone but Percy confused, since he already knew her reason for having that pad and pen with her, she sighed before explaining everything. "I had already had this idea since you called the other day and thought writing everyone's name out would be helpful." Piper and Hazel smiled at their friend before they started writing down names. Writing every camper they ever knew took two and a half hours and when they were finally done, they heard someone knocked on the door. Both Jason and Percy jumped up with their weapons already in their hands.

"Jay, do you really think the killer would knock?" _**(6)**_ Piper asked as the other five stayed where they were sitting.

"Pipe, if we knew him and were friends with him, then yes, he would knock." Jason said as Percy and him slowly walked towards the door before throwing it open. "Geez Thals, why don't you scare us over here."

Thalia laughed at her little brother before walking over towards him to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. _**(7)**_ "You know you love it!" Thalia said as she walked around the room giving everyone a hug. "So, making battle strategies without me? Not cool!" She laughes before taking Jason's chair. "Perc, Jay, come on over, I don't bite!" That caused a giggle from both Annabeth and Piper, who were sitting beside her. Once the boys had walked back over and Jason had got him a new chair, Thalia spoke once more. "Now don't even try to pretend that you guys aren't making a plan, I know you guys too well. I want in, so come on and tell me what this plan is all about." Percy rolled his eyes at her but nodded his head towards Jason to start telling her the plan.

**A/N: Okay, I know, I know it's late... After this fire happened I haven't been able to keep up with writing as much as I want. Well, I want everyone to know that during the month of November, I'm going to try my hand at the NaNoWriMo (aka the National Novel Writing Month). It's going to be under a different Pen Name... Uh... So, yeah... The actress and actor: Clovis Jenkins- Steven Anthony Lawrence and Thalia Grace- Paloma Kwiatkowski. The numbers are next...**

**(1) It's a Scream reference... When the killer calls before killing...**

**(2) Degrassi reference... J.T. York. :(**

**(3) I don't know if Thalia could actually know this...**

**(4) The only four guys I feel like Thalia can love are Percy, Jason, Grover, and her father.**

**(5) I've seen this movie when it was in theaters with my dad and his girlfriend after church one day. The movie almost made me pee my pants!**

**(6) Thought they would have cute nicknames... So: Jay, Pipe, Thals, and Perc.**

**(7) I mean this as a brother/sister thing.**


	3. Drew Tanaka and Shane Murphy

**A/N: Hey, I'm finally onto this story update! Yes! Okay, so... If you guys don't remember what was going on well, they were telling Thalia the plan they made up in the first chapter. So, this chapter you will actually get to hear the said plan. Okay, that is it... Oh! This killing is slightly worse... And the first two characters in this chapter are having sex...but it's not too bad... But if you want to skip over that part then fine.**

**LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace**

**Polyvore: rawroliviagrace**

**NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

Chapter Three: Drew Tanaka and Shane Murphy

Drew never really saw herself having sex with Shane Murphy, son of Hephaestus; but here she is pushed up against his bedroom door, kissing the hell out of him. "God, if someone had told me that two years ago, I would be making out with Drew Tanaka - I would have thrown them out on their butt."

"Shut up! I want this to be quick... I have a roommate that I need to get back to." She says and he nodded his head yes before picking her up and opening the door and they stumbled to the bed. Groaning, Shane fumbles as he pulls up her dark blue, lace cropped tank top. After her top is thrown to the other side of the room, his light blue button down shirt comes off next and then her skin-tight leather jeans and finally his jeans. Again Shane fumbles with her strapless black lace bra before sliding off her black lace thong and his red boxers. "Do you have a condom handy?" Drew moans as he roughly grabs her boobs.

Shane looks up and nods his head yes before leaning over to rummage through his nightstand drawer. "Damn, I don't. Please tell me you have one in your purse, because I don't have one in my room or my bathroom." Drew sighs before going to find her purse in the living. After finding it, she walks back to Shane's room and pulled it out.

"Will this fit?" She asks and he nods. Throwing the condom on, she sees him roll it down his shaft before getting back on the bed and allowing him to slide into her.

Drew was getting nervous - mainly because she was sleeping with someone from camp but also because he hadn't moved since that loud groan when he pushed inside her. "Come on Shane, move it already! I don't have all night and it isn't like I've never had sex before!" He still wasn't moving and he had actually gone limp. "Shane?" She says as she pushed him off of her and then sees red.

Blood was everywhere and as she stared at him in horror, another stab marks appears and she sees the blade - red with his blood - sliding out from where his heart was. Then she saw the knife ripping through his flesh, hitting his jugular vein - both internal and external - and she saw him dying quickly. After she watched the life drain out from his pain filled eyes, she looked up and saw a man dressed in all black. "Hello Drew Tanaka, all your years of being a slut and a heart-breaker; it's your time to die!" The man screams and stabs her in her heart. The man in black watches her die before he starts making marks along both of the newly deceased bodies. He cuts off Shane's penis before shoving it into Drew's mouth and the writes whore and slut on both of her thighs before slicing up her vagina. After he writes their Greek's parents name into their chests, he leaves just as fast as he came!

* * *

Thalia and the hunters came running to the house of Shane Murphy a few hours later. She looked around and saw that the killer had definitely been here. "Girls, let's see what he has done this time!" The other hunters nodded their heads and looked around...then they heard Thalia gasp.

"Thalia, what is it?" A young hunter at the age of nine called out in worry.

Thalia turned around with sorrow shown deeply in her eyes. "Hunters in here lies the two deceased bodies. Now I only want a few of you to come into the room." She sighs before she calls out Amber, Natalie, and Sarah. The four hunters close the door and Thalia shows them the poor bodies of Drew and Shane.

"Oh my! Thalia, what did this man do!" Amber calls out in pain.

Thalia sighs once again and guides them back to the other hunters. Once they are all together again, they sit outside and talk in hush voices. "Thalia, someone is here!" Calls out little Annie who is only eight.

"Girls, get ready!" Thalia calls out and they stand ready with their bows and arrows facing towards where Annie had pointed to earlier. "Who are you!" She screams as another group of girls come running towards them.

The oldest with a tiara placed on her head stepped up and said, "We are the Amazons and I am Queen Hylla. Who are you?"

"We are the hunters of Artemis and I am her first lieutenant. We will forever obey and be loyal to her." Thalia says a smile on her face. "I do believe we both think men to be lesser than ourselves, though I hear you can actually marry one." Thalia rolls her eyes but continues, "Are you here because of the mass murdering of our demigods?"

Hylla nodded and asked, "May I speak with you, um lieutenant of Artemis?" Thalia nodded and they walked off towards the woods. "So, what was it like in there, lieutenant?"

"My name is Thalia Grace, and it is horrifying. They were both Greeks, one was Drew Tanaka and the other was Shane Murphy. Shane's penis was cut off and shoved into Drew's mouth, her vagina was shredded to the point where you couldn't even tell that it was a vagina, and of course they had their Godly parents' name on their chests." Hylla nodded and looked towards the hunters and her Amazons. "I need to call my brother and tell him to look out for the paper and how it will talk about their deaths."

Hylla looked at Thalia before asking, "You have a brother who is also a demigod? My sister is a demigod as well."

"Yeah, he is actually Roman but stayed at the Greek camp for a while... His name is Jason Grave and is living with and dating Piper McLean, a Greek." Thalia tells her.

"No way! My sister, Reyna, knows a Jason Grace. She Roman and also dating and living with a Greek demigod, named Leo Valdez." Hylla says with a smile as they walk back over to their groups.

Thalia smiles back before saying, "Yeah, I know your sister and she's an awesome chick. So, you should probably want to call your sister because her and the rest of the gang have this amazing plan that will have to wait until the end of the summer. Most of the demigods are safe during the summer holiday, and this killer won't even try to get into either of the camps during the holiday." Hylla nodded her head and they stopped at their groups. "Okay, we need to leave and we already gotten rid of all of our prints - both finger and feet - and so I wouldn't go in unless you have a way to make your prints disappear." Thalia says and Hylla nodded her head.

"Kinzie, go in, look at the scene and use the potion that doesn't leave anything from you behind." Hylla told her right hand woman, Kinzie, who nodded her head and went into the house. "Thalia, I'll make sure to have your brother Iris Message you for when we are all going to meet with everyone. Do you know who will all be there?"

Thalia smiles and answers her. "Well, your sister, Reyna, Leo, my brother, Jason, Piper, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase."

"Oh, I know them... Well, some of them... Both Kinzie and I will see you soon." Thalia nodded her head and then the hunters were off.

* * *

Later that night, Reyna and Leo were sitting in front of the tv watching one of their favorite show, _How I Met Your Mother_, when they heard a knock at their door. "Okay, who would be knocking at this time?" Leo asked as they paused their DVD and walked towards the door where Reyna looked through the peep hole.

"It's my sister!" She exclaims as she unlocked the door soon and flung it open. "Hylla! Kinzie! What are you guys doing here?"

Hylla looks at her sister and they walked in and all sat at the kitchen table. "Nice apartment... Um, we ran into Thalia Grace and her hunters and she told us that you and your friends have a plan and we want in." The couple nodded and led them to the kitchen table.

"Okay, so how did you run into Jason's sister?" Leo asked as he placed four cups of coffee on the table.

After taking a sip of her coffee, Hylla dumps a teaspoon of sugar and some milk in before tasting it one more time. "We both were at the scene of where Drew Tanaka and Shane Murphy were murder."

"Wait, why were they together? Drew never once paid my demigod brother, Shane, attention at camp!" Leo asked in concern, because if Drew was the reason his demigod brother was dead, he would be really pissed off.

Kinzie looked at her Queen before asking, "May I tell them?" Hylla nodded her head yes, so Kinzie turned back towards the couple. "It seems that they ended up coming from a club because they both had a club stamp on the inside of their wrists and they were either having sex or was about to when they died; Shane was killed first and then Drew. They both had the killer's signature on their chests."

"Damn, do you know who he was after?" Reyna asked as she grabbed Leo's hand. The two both shook their heads no and Leo sighed. "Leo, maybe you should go and try to sleep. I'll call the gang and set up a time to meet this Saturday." Leo nodded and kissed Reyna's temple before walking towards their bedroom. "Okay, I need to call the gang but you guys can stay here until I'm off the phone, or actually Iris Messages." The two Amazons nodded their heads and waited as Reyna opened up three Iris Messages. She told Percy, Piper and Hazel how they needed to meet at Starbucks at nine am on Saturday to talk and fill her sister on their plan. They all agreed and before they got off, Hylla told Piper to tell Jason to Iris Message Thalia, which she said she would. "Okay, I need to go make sure Leo is okay and I really don't want to kick you guys out, so you can stay for as long as you want but I have to go to bed soon. I have to work in the morning."

Hylla smiled at her sister and hugged her. "We need to get back to our tribe. Be safe until Saturday, Reyna." Reyna smiled and showed them out.

"I will and it's the Starbucks on Columbus Avenue." She tells them before they all say goodbye and she locks up after shutting the door. "Now to clean up and then check up on Leo." And so she started to clean up the coffee mugs and then put away their season six of _How I Met Your Mother_ before walking into the bedroom she shared with Leo. "Hey, Leo... Are you okay?"

He turned onto his back before sitting up. "I'm okay, I guess...but I don't want to go to bed yet, until I know you are lying right next to me." Reyna smiles at him before kissing his lips and getting in bed.

"Well, I'm here now, the house is locked up and I'm ready to sleep." She smiles as he pulls her closer to him.

"I love you." Leo tells her with a kiss to her forehead.

"And I love you."

* * *

Reyna and Leo were sitting at Starbucks with their coffee - Reyna with her Cinnamon Dolce Latte and Leo with his black coffee with three packs of Splenda and one packet of half and half. They only had to wait a few minutes before Jason and Piper came over to the couches with their coffees. A black coffee with two packet of Splenda for Jason and a White Chocolate Mocha for Piper. "Hey guys!" Leo said as both him and Reyna stood up to greet their friends.

"Oh my! Reyna, I think we are wearing the same type of shorts!" Piper said and with that Reyna looked down at her outfit before looking at Piper's. Reyna outfit was a pair of aqua shorts, peach short sleeved T-Shirt, and black crochet TOMS. Then she looked over at Piper, who was in the same pair of aqua shorts, an orange/peach tank top, a pair of Jesus sandals, and always some type of feathers in her hair.

Rolling her eyes, Reyna sighed. "I guess we are. When should the rest of the gang and Thalia be here?"

"Thalia, had to take the hunters to Camp Half-Blood and Percy Iris Messaged us this morning saying that they woke up late - well Annabeth did - and they would try to be here as soon as possible." Jason told her as he and Piper sat by Leo.

"And Hazel and Frank were coming from Nico's place. Hazel wanted to make sure her brother was safe and sound, well as safe as Nico can be." Piper said with a laugh, which the others all joined in.

Leo looked over at his girlfriend before asking, "What about your sister and Kinzie?"

"Well, she said something about the Amazons and how they needed to find a place to stay for the time being. I'm almost certain her and Thalia are going to combine forces to hunt this guy down...they need to." The others nodded their heads to that idea.

"It would be nice for our sisters to get along and work together, even though one is a Greek and the other a Roman... I mean, we were all able to do so..." Jason said with a smile.

Leo busted out in laughter as he barely got out a, "We were?" Once he calmed down he finally said, "Jason, remember how you and Percy almost killed each other when we were fighting against Gaea?" Piper smiled at the memory, as did Reyna.

"Yeah, but look at us now! Also, if he hadn't allowed Annabeth to get in the way, we wouldn't have almost killed each other. And I mean, I love Annabeth like a sister but come on!" Jason cried out.

The others shook their heads but sat in a peaceful silence and taking a sip out of their venti coffees. "Hey guys!" Annabeth called out as Percy and her waited for their coffees to be done.

"Wise Girl, go sit down. I'll get these." Percy said with a kiss to her head and bumped her in the direction of the others. For some reason she was wearing jeans on this warm day in Manhattan but had on a royal blue tank top that was longer in the back. "So, Hazel, Frank, Hylla, Kinzie, and Thalia aren't here yet?" She asked and the others nodded their heads yes.

"Venti Caramel Macchiato and Venti Black Coffee." The Starbucks worker called out and Percy grabbed them up before walking over to dump two packs of Splenda in his coffee then stirring it and finally walking over to the group. After handing Annabeth her coffee and sitting down next to her, Percy finally said hello.

"Okay, so five more people until we can talk about this..." Everyone nodded and then Annabeth pointed at line. "Oh, all of them are here...just in line."

Fifteen minutes later, the rest of their group members were sitting around with their coffees - Hazel had a Vanilla Latte, Frank a Decaf Pike Place Roast, Thalia had the same as Piper, Hylla with a Caffè Latte, and Kinzie had a Cappuccino. "Sister! Why are you wearing your crown/tiara?"

"Relax Reyna, did you forget about the mist? The mortals only see a sparkly hat. But both Kinzie and I want to hear about this plan." Hylla says with a smile.

Reyna rolls her eyes as Annabeth speaks up. "Okay, we will but first I need to know the two new deaths."

"Um, Shane Murphy and Drew Tanaka," Leo laughs before taking a huge gulp of his coffee.

Nodding her head, Annabeth crossed out the two names before finally going into the plan. "Pretty much, we are going to lure the killer to Montauk Beach and gather as many demigods we can. We want to keep the younger kids at the camps but pretty much the killer either went to camp with the demigods he is killing, or he is around the same age." Hylla and Kinzie nodded at Annabeth's assumption. "Now the eight of us - Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Frank, Percy and I - are going to be calling and going to see everyone on this list. But what we want you and the Amazons to do, is go along with the hunters and hunt this killer down. We don't want a fight, so we would love it if you guys can catch him, but if both of your groups can't... Then we hope you will come fight with us." It seemed like everyone was okay with the plan, so Annabeth rewrote the names out before passing them along between the seven of the eleven people there. "So, we have our lists and we should be ready to finally be able to start the plan. Oh, and when you talk to the people on lists, you can tell them the plan." They all nodded and sat down to finish their coffees before leaving for work or class.

**A/N: So, that's the update... I hope you guys liked it...and if you did please review and follow. If you didn't like or have something that I need to improve please tell me in a review. Actors and Actress: Drew Tanaka- Sophie Oda; Shane Murphy- Robert Sheehan; Hylla Gonzales- Vanessa Hudgens; and Kinzie Foster- Emily Browning.**


	4. Jason Thomas and Pollux McKinney

**A/N: Okay... So, I was just making my bed and saw a freaking cockroach on my bed! I hate those nasty bugs! Anyway, my mom doesn't believe me, because we can't find it... Totally hate those things! Any who, enough about my life, so, on to the story!**

Chapter 4: Jason Thomas and Pollux McKinney

Hazel walked down towards her and Frank's apartments' only elevator and as she waited she played with her blue tank top. She was on her way to meet Christopher Bell, another Greek demigod and she was completely freaking out. The gang wasn't sure if the killer was a Greek or Roman demigod or if he is a human with the ability to see through the mist. So, she was terrified going to see Christopher alone, mainly because she was in fact a Roman and he a Greek, who are sometimes not always on the same terms. After getting on and going down the four floors, she walked out of the building before walking down seventh avenue and making her way to a bus stop to go towards Central Park.

Stepping off the bus she made her way towards the park, where she saw Christopher sitting on a bench. "Hey Hazel! You look great!" He called out to her when he noticed her walking towards him.

"Thanks Christopher, you do too." She said truthfully because he did. His curly red-brown hair was actually tamed this time and he also looked like he had been going to the gym more. "I wanted to talk to you about all of these killings that has been going on lately."

He gets this very confused look on his face before blurting out, "You don't think it's me right? Because you guys are my family! I would never do that to my family!"

"Christopher, don't worry! We never ever thought you were the killer! And I agree with you on the family part, but what I came to talk about is a plan to lure him to Monark beach, and we wanted to know if you were in?"

Staring into her eyes, he held our his hand for her to shake in a silent agreement, that yes, he would help.

* * *

The next day, Jason was sitting at his desk at work, pulling some files that he had forgotten the night before he left last night. He had a case in a few days and he really needed to go over his client's file at all time. Jason Thomas, one of his old friends from Camp Half-Blood and also on his list to talk to about the group's plan, was meeting him here, even though it was actually his day off. _Stupid files!_ He thought as he placed them in his brief case before standing up and walking out of his office, saying goodbye to many of the interns at the law office. _Why did I become a lawyer again? _Stepping into the elevator, he let out a loud sigh, thankful none of his colleagues got on as well.

When he stepped off the elevator, he saw Jason standing over by the big glass doors. "Hey, J.T. how are you my man!"

"I'm good, J.G. What about you? Still seeing Piper?" His friend asked as they walked out and towards one if Jason's favorite pizza place, _Jimmy's_.

Jason smiled at his friend. J.T. was one of the only people out both camps that was fine with his and Piper's relationship, the same with Leo and Reyna's. "Yeah, dude, we've been good...but she has been worry about this person killing our kind. She is worried that he is one of us, one of our kind. The whole gang is..."

They waited to be seated before they finished their talk. "I know J.G., Victoria has been begging me to come help you figure this out."

"How are you and Victoria? When are you going to make the move and ask her to marry you? You two have been in love with each other for the longest time!" Jason asked as the waitress placed their drinks down before taking their order.

Once the waitress left with their orders, J.T.'s smile was huge. "I'm planning on it when she comes home next week. You know her family's hotel is really booming now, but I just hate how she is always away on business for a few weeks at a time. It really sucks!" They both sigh as they see their food heading their way. After their waitress had come and gone, J.T. turned towards the other boy before saying, "Whatever your plan is to catch him, I'm in... I want to be able to raise a child with Victoria without us still having to watch over our backs for a sadistic killer when we already have to watch out for monsters." The other boy nodded his head before he started telling J.T. the plan.

* * *

Percy couldn't remember the last time he had saw Rachel but was extremely happy to see her in her true personality. "Percy Jackson! Is that you?" He knew that his smile grew and he shook his head at her. She was still the same: red hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"Yes Rachel, how are you?" He asked as she came and sat down with her lemon and honey tea. She was still showing her personality through her clothes and accessories.

Rachel sighed and leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. "I'm good, my parents are still always on my case about being a socialist but you know me!"

"Yeah, I do know that... Have your parents said anything about you not dating?" He asked before taking a slip of his coffee.

Rachel rolls her eyes before running her hands through her hair. "Yeah, all the time! They also always ask about you but I keep telling them that you are in a very serious relationship with Annabeth!" She perks up before going back at the conversation. "Do you know how long it's been since we all spoke? I was so extremely surprised when I heard from her telling that we, yourself and I, need to meet and talk about something... So, talk." After a good thirty minutes of her listening to the plans she tells him that she is differently in.

* * *

A few days later, Reyna wasn't sure why she was sitting on this park bench just staring at Jacob Reese. He had long gone changed since camp and she was extremely surprised. Yes, he was still short but he did look slightly taller now but what really had changed was that he went from this little weakling to a muscular man. She watched him turned her direction and saw him smile before walking towards her. "Reyna Gonzales, it really has been a long time since I last saw you. You look amazing!"

"Thank you, um...let's go for a walk... I don't want to keep you from the kids for too long." She said as she stood up and saw the group of kids he taught football.

Jacob nodded his head before turning to his co-coach before calling out, "James, I'll be back in a few minutes." The other guy nodded his head before continuing with practice. Once they were a few feet away, he finally asked, "So, why are you here? I know it doesn't have anything to do with what I told you last year... Because I still see you have your promise ring on from Leo."

"Jacob...you know I'm in love with Leo and one day we will get married... Leo and I have been talking about it for a while now and Jacob, I know you have had feelings for me for a long time but you have always been a very good friend to me." She said as they found another bench to sit on. "But, what I came to talk about was this plan Annabeth and the others came up with to catch the myth killer."

They sat for a while talking about the plan that he had agreed to help with. As they stopped back at the field with his team, he turned to her and asked, "Does Leo know about what I told you last year?"

"No, Jacob and I just don't see the big deal for him to know when I don't have the same feelings for you. I'm sorry if you find that a little rude but it's the truth and well...I really have to go... I'm meeting Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth for lunch." They said goodbye and once she was sure he was back to practice, she turned and sighed. She knew she needed to tell Leo about Jacob's feelings sooner, rather than later. Maybe the girls could help...

* * *

After lunch with the girls, Piper walked towards her half-brother's shop. Walking in, she sees Mitchell's smiling at a shopper as he helped her find the dress she was looking for. Once he saw Piper, he pulled another worker over to help the girl before making his way over to her. "Piper! I didn't you were coming over! Do you need a new dress or an outfit?"

"No, Mitchell but can we go to your office to talk?" He nodded his head and they walked towards the back to his office. "Okay, I need to tell you our plan in catching this guy who is killing our brothers and sisters." They sit as she explains how they will be waiting for him at the beach and that they will take him down.

He listens to her until the very end before making a comment, "Wait are we going to kill this person?"

"Oh, gods no! Annabeth is hoping the gods will do something but if it comes to it, then yeah... And if we do then we would have to figure this all out..." Piper explains to him and he nods his head. "Well, Jason and I are having dinner with my dad tonight, so I'll see you in a few days." Mitchell nods his head okay and walks her out before going back to work.

* * *

Two days later, Leo was cleaning around the apartment on his day off when he heard someone knock. Knowing that it was Nyssa Alexander, who he had called yesterday to see if she could come over to talk, which she said she would. Walking over he opened the door and smiled. Nyssa was still the same as she used to be. She was still the pale girl from camp, had the same brown hair and blue-grey eyes, and still dressed in black from head-to-toe. "Hello Nyssa, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes, it is and I love how we are both wearing 'Keep Calm' shirts." She says with a laugh as he steps away to allow her in. "You said something about this myth killer and a plan, so what is it?" They sat down at the kitchen table before he started telling her the plan. Once he was done, she leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I'm in! I don't like someone messing with our kind and trying to get away with it!" Leo nodded his head at her, agreeing.

* * *

A few days later, Annabeth walked up to her half-brother, Malcolm's apartment with a smile. Knocking, she waited for him to answer, which only took awhile before she saw him open the door. "Annabeth! How are you?"

"I'm great Malcolm, what about you?" She asked as she walked in before sitting on his couch.

Malcolm walked away from the now closed door and towards the couch. "I've been good... So how are you and Percy? Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"What! No, why do you ask that!" She asked, very nervous.

Malcolm rolled his eyes before answering her. "Poor, poor Annaneth. Out of a lot of the campers from our years at camp, you two have been together the longest. He loves you and I'm sure he wants to marry you."

"Malcolm, I'm just not ready and I would believe I know Percy better than you, so that would mean I would know that he as well isn't ready." I told him with a shrug and an eye roll. He rolled his eyes right back at her before asking what she came over for. "The gang and I came up with a plan and I need you to to be a part of it." He nodded his head and she went on to tell him.

* * *

A little while later, Frank and Hazel walked up to the apartment that Chris and Clarisse lived in. After knocking, the door opened to the couple. "Hey, Frank and Hazel, come on in."

"Hey, guys, I'm glad we were able to catch both of you on your night off." Frank tells the two police officers.

Clarisse smiles at her Roman half-brother before her and Hazel walk into the kitchen to grab the lemonade. When they came back they saw the guys already sitting on the couch and love seat and both went to sit by their significant other. "So, not that we don't love having you guys here, but why are you?" Clarisse asked the other couple they see twice a month.

Hazel looked over at her boyfriend before he started talking. "Well, we both know that you guys are on the myth killer case and it's not that we want any of the answers or facts that the police has... It's just we have a plan that might catch him."

"Go on..." Chris said and Frank did, with occasional pop-ins from Hazel of the plan. Once they were done, Chris smiled before saying, "I like that plan and I want a part of it."

"I'm in too." Clarisse said with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, Jason Thomas was working in his garage when he heard his and Victoria's dog, a small, black Yorkshire Terrier named, Abby, barking in the house. She was their first joint purchase and they both believe she is their first child. Sighing, he put down the tools he was working with before making his way inside. "Hey, Abby, no one is here." He says with another sigh before picking her up and walking her back into his and Victoria's room. "Now you stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to clean up the garage before bed." Smiling, he places her on the bed before walking out and shutting the door.

Making his way back to the garage, he turns the light on before placing his tools back into their place. Not listening to his surroundings, he was in for a big surprise when he felt a knife plunge into his side before being pulled out roughly. Jason turned around before getting stab directly into his heart. "I hope you don't mind dying, Jason Thomas." The killer said and a look of recognition past across the dying man's face. That look was all it took before cutting Jason's throat and carving his Godly parent's name into his chest.

* * *

Three hours later, Thalia and her group of hunters came up to the new police crime scene. The police had already came and gone and the group of girls felt awful. They had just found out not more than thirty minutes ago that the latest victim of the myth killer was Jason Thomas.

The group of girls were soon joined by Hylla, Kinzie, and their group of Amazons. "Thalia, did you know this boy?" Hylla asked her new friend and fellow leader.

Nodding her head, Thalia wiped away a tear before turning to the Queen of the Amazons. "Out of Leo, Percy, and Nico, Jason Thomas was one of my brother's best friends. He will be almost as upset as Jason's girlfriend, Victoria. Did you know, Jason was planning on asking her to marry him? My brother told me that on the phone the other morning. He was so excited...since he would probably have been Jason's best man."

"Thalia, I'm sorry for your lost. Maybe you should be with your brother? Be with him in his time of need." Kinzie said with sympathy heavily lacing her voice.

Thalia shook her head no before saying, "I will go be the one the to tell him but then I will be back out here trying to find this son of a bitch." The other two girls nodded their heads before the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

Piper and Jason sat right by each other on their couch as they waited for Butch Webster to knock on their door. Jason was still trying to get over the death of his friend since it had only been two days and the funeral wouldn't be until this upcoming Saturday. Victoria wasn't able to come in until Thursday and wanted to make sure she was home for his funeral. Jason couldn't even think about how she was feeling because he didn't even want to think about losing his Piper. "Piper, I hope you know after all of this is done... I want us to start really living. That means I won't work late anymore, well not until I can buy you an actual ring."

Turning to face her boyfriend, Piper looked into his eyes, "Is that a proposal? Because if it is, it's a yes." Jason smiled at her before pulling her into a kiss.

"It's a proposal for a proposal." He told her as they both jumped when someone knocked on their door. "That would be Butch." Jason said as he stood up and walked towards his door to see Butch standing their. Opening the door, Jason said with a smile, "Hey Butch, come on in." The two boys walked in and sat down.

"Hello Piper, Jason. Thank you for inviting me over. I am very sorry for your lost Jason. I know you and J.T. had a very special bond." Butch said with a frown lacing his face.

The younger boy said a quiet 'thank you' before he went on to tell Butch their plan and what part he had in the plan. "We would hope you would want a part in this." Jason finished her speech off.

"I will help... You weren't the only one who has been affected by this. These guys were also my friends..." Butch said and with that being done, Piper went into the kitchen to fix them all a lunch while the boys talked about their time at camp.

* * *

Later that day, Leo and Reyna were walking around the park when they spotted Lou Ellen sitting down on a blanket reading a book. "Reyna, let's go tell her our plan." Leo said and his girlfriend nodded her head yes.

They walked over and casted a shadow over the Greek demigod. "Hello Leo. Hello Reyna. How are you?" Lou asked without looking up.

"We're good and you know we hate when you do that." Leo said with a groaned as he watched the young girl place a bookmark in her book before placing it aside. Lou had changed slightly; instead of lime green streaks in her hair she now had purple and still had that glint of magic in her almost black eyes. "We actually needed to speak to you. Is it okay if we sit down?"

She nodded her head yes and watched the couple sit down. "What is it that you wish to speak of?"

Reyna sighed before looking over at Leo for him to start the conversation. "We have a plan to stop the myth killer." Lou listen to the couple's plan before nodding her head yes, when Leo asked, "So, are you in? Or out?"

"I'm so in!"

* * *

The next day, Annabeth and Percy were placing silverware down on their table when they heard a knock on their door. "Il get it, Annabeth. Can you finish here?" She nodded her head yes before finishing up and bringing the spaghetti to the table.

"Hello Pollux, we are so very pleased that you could come to dinner." Annabeth said as she went to hug her old camp friend.

Pollux smiled at the two before they all took their seats. "Thank you for inviting me." The couple smiled before the three started on the meal.

Once they were all done, the group of three moved their small party into the living room to talk over coffee. "Pollux, we asked you over to talk about the myth killer. I know it's a sore subject, it is to all of us, but we have came up with a plan to take him down...either by killing him or throwing him into jail." With that Percy allowed Annabeth to finish, by telling him their plan.

"Percy, Annabeth...if my brother was still alive I know he would be a part of this plan whole heartily, so...so am I. I want this guy taken down!" Pollux said with a sigh.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Pollux walked into his apartment and turned on his lights. As he walked by his answering machine, he pressed play and was listening to the message from his mom when he heard movement in his kitchen. Sighing, he thinks that his neighbor's cat had once again got into his apartment.

But he was in for a surprise when he saw a man dressed completely in black. "Who are you?" Pollux asked as he was slowly taking steps backwards.

The myth killer walked towards the man who was about to be killed when he said, "Don't you know, Pollux? I'm the myth killer!" And with that, the killer sliced Pollux throat, going through clean and hitting everything major. Pollux's lifeless body fell to the floor and the killer started his work in carving Dionysus' name into his last living, well now dead, son's chest.

* * *

Hylla, Kinzie, and the group of Amazons came upon the crime scene and were distraught. They didn't know the decreased demigod but they were all thinking that he would have made a good slave. "Kinzie, go see how long he's been dead." Her lieutenant nodded her head before saying a spell that told them he had only been dead for ten minutes. The group of girls made their way towards the wooden area near Pollux's apartment. "Damn! We just missed him!" Hylla yelled before Iris Messaging Thalia. Once the other girl popped up, Hylla sighed and asked her to come towards them, that they found another Greek demigod's body.

It didn't take long for Thalia to get there and access the scene before telling them that he had just came from Percy and Annabeth's apartment. "I was just there... They had told him the plan and he was in, he wanted to help and now he's dead..."

"Thalia, I'm sure he isn't dead because of the plan. So many know now and he is only the second one to die who knew." Kinzie said as the three sat on a bench to discuss what has happened.

Hylla sighed and looked up into the night's sky. "You guys don't think this killer knows the plan?"

"No, I don't believe he does, unless he has been one of the ones the gang has already told..." Thalia said with a sigh before getting up. "I need to IM Percy and Annabeth...tell them what happened to Pollux, so the police knows..." The three said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**A/N: So, I don't really like how I had them tell everyone but oh well... Too late now... Okay, I'm going to post a poll on my page of all the names left and I want y'all to start guessing who the killer is... So, get ready! Jimmy's is actually a restaurant in my hometown, so I don't know if Manhattan has one. Now actors and actresses- Christopher Bell: Daryl Sabara; Jason Thomas: Cole Sprouse; Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Madison Eginton; Jacob Reese: Ryan Pinkston; Mitchell Hopkins: Lucas Till; Nyssa Alexander: Laci J Mailey; Malcolm Jones: Sterling Knight; Chris Rodriguez: Luke Pasqualino; Clarisse la Rue: Sofia Pernas; Butch Webster: Beau Mirchoff; Lou Ellen: Jordin Sparks; and Pollux McKinney: Michael Cera. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Jacob, Hank, Sherman, and Victoria

**A/N: So, another chapter! Yay! The ending of this chapter is extremely sad... Just thought I should warn you guys...**

Chapter Five: Jacob Reese, Hank Lane, Sherman Watson, and Victoria Burns

Jacob had just walked into his apartment after a rough football game, in which his team had lost. Walking into his kitchen, he goes straight to his fridge and pulls out a bottle of beer. He makes his way to his living, turning on the television to watch old reruns of _CSI: NY_. This becomes his routine for the next four hours and he passes out, drunk in his chair.

Three hours later, he wakes up to the sound of his telephone ringing. He has a hard time getting out of his chair and when he finally does, the call goes to his voicemail and he hears Reyna's voice asking if he was okay. "Oh yeah! I just had a fight with Leo over Reyna..." He mutters as he goes and grabs himself another beer our of the fridge. "Leo thinks he's _so-o-o-o_ amazing! I have no idea why Reyna is even with the dick." Jacob says out loud before he drops his bottle on the kitchen floor and sees it shatter. "Dammit!"

Yelling out in frustration, he goes to grab another and when he turns around with the open bottle, but bumps into something that shouldn't be there. "Woah! Where the hell did you come from?" He asked the masked man before finally noticing the long, sharp knife in the guy's gloved hand.

Before Jacob had the chance to throw his beer bottle at the masked man, the Myth Killer stabs him in the chest multiple times, holding his body up for each stab. The beer bottle in Jacob's hand slides out easily and shatters all around their feet. After thirty-nine deep stabs, the killer drops Jacob to the ground before turning him over and carves his Roman's godly parents' name into his back.

* * *

Four days later and after many times being questioned by the police, the gang was finally able to host a small get together with a few of their friends from camp. They were having the get together at Jason's and Piper's apartment because Piper had begged them to let her host it. Jason was sitting on the couch with Percy and Leo while Frank sat in the recliner talking about what happened to Jacob Reese. Piper and the other three girls were in the kitchen, laying out all of the food Piper had made last night and this morning.

It didn't take long for the first guests to arrive, two Greek demigods, a daughter of Apollo and a daughter of Aphrodite. "Kayla, Lacy, it's great to see you guys again! There's food in the kitchen and the other guests should be here soon. Make yourself comfortable." Piper said after she opened the door for them. After another thirty minutes Grover, Juniper, Sherman, and Hank had showed up and were talking with the guys in the living room when Victoria Burns showed up.

"Hey Vic... I hope you know how much I miss Jason," Jason said as he pulled the grieving women into a hug.

The tall blonde in all black nodded her head as she hugged him back. "I know you do Jason... You were one of his closet friends, his best friend actually! I just miss him so much," She cries and is then passed over to Piper.

"Victoria, how about some crackers? I remember you telling us at the service that you have been feeling ill lately." Piper said as the two girls walked into the kitchen, where Victoria could cry in peace without being on the receiving end of all of the pitty looks.

"Thank you Piper!" Victoria mumbled as she pulled some tissues out of her purse. That was when Piper saw the ring. "Jason was going to propose when I got back and the police allowed me to have the ring after the service." Piper nodded as she sat Victoria into a chair and went to get the crackers out of a cabinet.

In the other room, Jason had just pulled Nico into a hug as they walked into the living room. "Good to see you, man!"

"You too, Jason. Hazel!" Nico ran up to his Roman half-sister and gave her a hug. "Hey Frank, you been taking care of my sister over here?" Frank nodded and everyone went silent as Piper and Victoria walked back in.

Once everyone was seated, Annabeth started going over the plan. After Annabeth finished talking, Nico asked, "When will this fight happen?"

"We're hoping as soon as summer starts because then we won't have to worry about the kids who live at home during the school year, since they will be at camp." Annabeth answered and he nodded his head. "Anymore questions?" Shaking their heads, they all decide to visit for a little bit more.

* * *

Two hours later, Sherman and Hank were finally walking into the two bedroom apartment they shared. Since becoming roommates in college, the Greek and Roman demigods, have been able to get along with each other easily. Sure, they had their problems, but what two roommates haven't? "Hey, Hank?" Sherman asked as he grabbed a can of Coca-Cola out of the fridge.

"What?" The other guy asked as he walked out of his room.

Sherman took a drink before asking, "Have you checked the mail today?" Hank shook his head no as he grabbed his own can of Coca-Cola. "Okay, I just thought of it, so I'll be back in ten minutes or so." Hank nodded as Sherman walked out of the apartment and towards the elevator. After waiting a few minutes, he was finally in the main lobby and was making his way over to the mailboxes when he saw the new neighbor talking to the front desk. "Man she is smoking!" He whispered to himself as he opened up his and Hank's mailbox.

Twenty minutes later, staring at the hot new neighbor, and going through the mail twice, Sherman was finally walking back to the apartment. He opens the door and calls out, "Hank! You remember that chick from 14B? She was just downstairs and damn is she hot!" He says as he throws their mail on the kitchen table. "Hank? What's up?" Walking towards his friend's room, he opens the door, only to see Hank in a pool of his own blood. "What the hell! Hank!" Sherman runs over to him but stops when he see a man in black. "Dude, are you the Grim Reaper?" The killer shakes his head and lifts up his knife covered in Hank's blood. "Oh shit!" Sherman yells before running quickly out of Hank's room to the front door, but he wasn't quick enough.

The Myth Killer catches up to him, slicing his throat before stabbing him right in the heart. Sherman slides down the door to end up as dead weight on the floor.

* * *

Four days later, Jason was sitting at a café waiting for Harley Morgan. Harley was about ten minutes late and Jason was getting bored, until he started playing _Temple Run_ on his iPod. "Hey, Jason," Harley said as he slides into the open seat. "I'm sorry I'm late... My boss kept nagging on me."

"Hey Harley, it's okay because I know what you mean. My boss loves to get on my case." He tells the other boy as a waiter makes his way over to them. "Hi, can I have a Coca-Cola and my friend here will have..."

Harley looked down at the menu before answering, "A Dr. Pepper, please." The waiter nodded his head before walking away. "How's Piper?"

"She's been either spending her time with Annabeth or Victoria. We've been trying to have Victoria stay with us for a while, until she finds a place to live but her parents are letting her use one of their hotel rooms. Piper is really worried for her but doesn't know what to do." Jason said as he picked out his food. "But we aren't here to talk about Piper or Victoria. We are here so I can tell you about the plan we came up with to catch the son of a bitch who is killing our friends."

Harley nodded his head but before either could talk talking about the _"beach trip"_ the waiter came back with their drinks and asked what they wanted to eat. "I'll have a cheeseburger with everything on it and French fries."

"And I want the Café's Special," Jason said with a nod of his head before both of the boys gave their menus to the waiter before talking about the plan. "Annabeth wants to make sure everyone remembers to bring their old _camp_ items to the beach in June." Harley nodded his head and the two started talking about what could be making Victoria so sick. "I was thinking either food poisoning or maybe the stress of losing Jason."

Harley nodded his head before saying, "When we still were at camp, Victoria always got sick from being to stressed out and her dating J.T. never helped the matter."

Jason laughed and saw their waiter coming towards them with their food. "I know what you mean... After I went back to my camp after everything, Piper was always telling me about what Jason, Leo, and Percy were getting into. I remember one time Annabeth threaten to hurt Percy if he got himself killed."

"Oh yeah... I miss those memories, since now all we have are stupid disappointments." Harley said with a sigh before taking a bite out of his burger. Jason sighed before agreeing with him.

* * *

Later that night, Victoria was walking into her hotel room. She had just found out what has been making her so sick and couldn't decide if she should be happy or completely upset. Her and Jason had always talked about the future, about them getting married and having kids and now she would never experience either with her Jason. He was taken from her at the worst time.

Looking down at her finger, she saw the engagement ring Jason had planned on giving her and she could imagine how he would have proposed, which brought a smile to her face. She had to take care of herself, if not for her but for the baby that she was now caring.

Walking over to her bed, she sits down and takes of her hat and heels. Laying down, she feels Abby coming closer and licking her face.

"Okay, okay. You're hungry, I get it." Victoria says with a laugh before picking her up and making her way through the suite and into the kitchen. Bending down, she fills up both the food and water bowls before going back to her room and shutting the door. She walked over to her bed before laying down and falling asleep.

Two hours later, she wakes up in pain. Looking around she sees blood all around her. Not knowing what is going on she stands up before falling down to the floor. She looks down at her legs and sees her father's name, Apollo, carved into her right leg with a bow and arrows. "What the hell!" Screaming, she crawls herself towards the bathroom but doesn't get very far. She runs into a pair of black boots and before she knows it, she feels pain all over as he kicks her.

"Please don't! I'm...I'm pregnant!" Victoria cries out but the killer doesn't listen as he stabs the knife into her forty times before she drops to the floor, dead.

An hour later, the Burns' Hotel was filled with police when Thalia, Hylla, and Kinzie walked in. Thalia looked around and soon saw a body bag being wheeled out to the crime scene investigators' van. The three girls walked over to where they saw Chris Rodriguez standing. "Chris, who did he get this time?" Thalia asked in a whisper.

Chris looked over towards his old camp friend before whispering, "Victoria Burns... I'm already heading over to Jason's apartment in the morning. I'll tell him, you just go talk to Artemis and the other gods and goddesses about maybe how the _FBI_ needs to step in." Thalia nods her head before the three girls leave to go to Olympus.

* * *

The next morning at five a.m., Officer Chris Rodriguez knocks on Jason and Piper's apartment door. Inside the apartment, Piper and Jason were just waking up. They look at each other before walking towards the door. Jason had a bat in his hand and pushed Piper behind him and was about to open the door and start swinging when they heard Chris's voice. "Jason, Piper, open up. It's Chris and I have something I need to tell you." Jason gives Piper the bat before opening the door. "Thanks, now since I'm still on the job, it's Officer Rodriguez."

The couple nodded and they all walked over to the couch and sat down. "Officer Rodriguez, why do you have Victoria's dog?"

"That's what I'm here for... Victoria died last night and she had in her will that you two would get Abby before she went to the pound." Chris told them with with a frown on his face.

Piper stared blankly at the ground before saying, "You have to be wrong! Victoria had just found out she was having a baby...she wouldn't have killed herself!"

"Piper, I didn't say she killed herself. The Myth Killer killed her last night and now the _FBI_ is getting involved." Chris said with a sigh. "Now I need to know if you two want Abby."

Jason looked over at his girlfriend before saying, "I can't see us not taking Abby. I just have to go downstairs and pay the pet fees, but of course."

"You guys I'm very sorry for you lost." Chris said as he handed Piper Abby before standing up and leaving the apartment with Jason, who was still in his pajamas.

**A/N: Originally I wasn't thinking Victoria was going to be pregnant but some times the characters just tell me something completely different. I had already known the killer was going to kill her, I just didn't know that she was pregnant. Also, Grover was able to make a way for Juniper to be able to walk around with her tree. Anyway, actresses and actors- Kayla Morris: Evanna Lynch; Lacy Pearson: Spencer Locke; Grover Underwood: Corbin Bleu; Juniper Sanders: Marielle Jaffe; Sherman Watson: Cody Longo; Hank Lane: Matt Prokop; Victoria Burns: Aly Michalka; Nico di Angelo: Josh Hutcherson; and Harley Morgan: Zachary Gordon. Don't forget to check out my poll! I want to know if you have an idea on who the killer is!**


End file.
